


Dirty Minds

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cosplay, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Emma Frost dresses Kitty Pryde up in a school girl outfit and has her wicked way with the younger mutant. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Kitty Pryde
Series: Marvelous Encounters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dirty Minds

**Dirty Minds(Kitty Pryde/Emma Frost)**  
Oh, Kitty Pryde knew that Emma Frost was still evil, but this really went beyond the bail. Kitty had been bound, dressed in a schoolgirl outfit with the skirt rolled up and her shirt pulled up to the underside of her breasts. A ballgag in her mouth, a collar on her neck, and clamps on her nipples and clit. Along with Emma’s fingers tracing patterns down her bare back and teasing Kitty, but really not touching her in the way she wanted to.

The collar prevented Kitty from just phasing through the desk and turning the tables on Emma. And Emma’s hand rested on Kitty’s inner thigh.

“Oh, you really should not let your guard down. And now I’ve got you. But, don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t want. Even if you lie to yourself about it. I can see your innermost desires. Most of the time, I have to shut that off, because you wouldn’t believe the dirty thoughts I get on a daily basis. But, when you’re practically shouting it, it’s hard, Ms. Pryde. It really is.”

Emma was completely naked, other than her stockings, thong, and a strap on. She pressed her large breasts on the back of Kitty’s head and scraped the down the younger brunette’s body to tease her. The slow spreading of Kitty’s legs were not lost upon Emma.

“Your mind always betrays you, but your body betrays you even more. It’s funny how morality is a very fickle thing in the face of temptation.”

Emma removed the clamp around Kitty’s right nipple and it was almost as hard as Emma in her diamond form. A slow and circular teasing followed. Emma tortured Kitty and played with her nipples.

“You love it when your mistress touches you. You want to kneel between my legs and worship me. And I’ll give you a chance. But, first there’s been something that’s been on my mind for some time.”

Emma abandoned Kitty’s perky tits and moved over for her tight ass. The White Queen spread Kitty’s asshole with one hand and edged into Kitty’s soaking wet pussy with the other hand. Emma closed in and made Kitty close it.

Oh, Emma Frost was damn good at what she did, and Kitty hated it and loved it. Emma measured her strokes, never going too fast or too slow. Instead, she was all the way inside of her tight pussy. Kitty leaned her hips back and forth and very casually pumped her way inside of her. 

“And I know you haven’t had this taken. And I would be a bad teacher if I let such a vital part of your education go neglected.”

Emma spread Kitty’s ass cheeks and slowly lowered the fingers, wet from Kitty’s arousal inside of her tight hole. Oh, now Kitty lost it completely. Emma really was not going to, oh god, she was, but Kitty did not have to soak the desk underneath her at the thought of it.

Kitty moaned through the ball gag. 

“I know what I’m doing. You’re not the first deviant slut that I had to break in with this particular hole.”

Emma’s hot breath hit Kitty’s ear and now Emma ground all the way into her. The former White Queen of the Hellfire club remembered how the Mastermind Sisters thought they were the Queen Bitches of the club, and thought they would give Emma grief. She turned the tables on them and Regan and Martinique could not sit for a week.

Now, Emma pressed her cock against Kitty’s asshole. Oh, she could feel Kitty’s cheeks spread. The heat of her asshole. 

“It will hurt. But, no pain, no gain, right?”

Kitty braced herself for Emma’s entrance into her and her anus protested the foreign intrusion. Inch by inch, Emma guided down into her asshole and made her cry out. Emma knew precisely what she was doing and she filled Kitty’s tight hole up all the way. So amazing, she could not resist having her asshole plugged by Emma at this point in time. No matter how hard it hurt. 

Emma ran her fingers down Kitty’s body and casually worked her way on in. Each pump drove Emma deeper inside of Kitty and pumped her hard. Faster and faster Emma went down into Kitty’s anus and stretched it out. The heat only increased the deeper which Emma filled her up. 

“You will cum for me, Ms. Pryde. And you will like it.”

Emma’s soft, but authoritative force pierced Kitty’s psyche. Emma, being a telepath, knew what Kitty was thinking at all times. No matter how much she tried to hide it, Emma knew. The clip around Kitty’s clit had been removed and Emma rubbed her finger up and down the sensitive organ.

It was almost like a second cock filled her. In fact, Kitty felt the sensation of a second cock inside of her, despite the fact that she could only see Emma’s strap on buried between her reddened cheeks. Emma rocked back and forth and played with Kitty’s breasts and her ass. 

That damn telepath was mind fucking her. And Kitty loved it, no matter how much she wanted to hate it. The physical manifestation of a cock in her ass and the mental stimulation of the feeling of one inside of her pussy, despite nothing being there, just worked Kitty faster and faster to the edge.

“Nothing you don’t want. I’m just pulling things from your little perverted brain and turning them around on you.”

The ballgag slipped from Kitty’s mouth, only so Emma could violate her throat with a tongue kiss. Emma’s hand grabbed the back of Kitty’s hair and she pumped down inside of her. Fuck, Emma really knew how to hit all of the right buttons and slam-fuck Kitty’s tight rear from behind. Kitty closed around Emma and tightened around hard. Closer and closer to the breaking point until Emma slammed down into Kitty’s ass. 

Emma grew wetter and wetter. That was the drawback of being in such a brain of someone who was sexually active. It could be potentially arousing as well. Emma learned to pull back when she wanted to, but it was always that sweet temptation. Much like Kitty’s tight, hungry hole which kept swallowing Emma’s cock when she pushed down. Emma would leave marks all over Kitty’s butt cheeks when she grabbed her.

“Once we’re done, I recommend a nice long soak in the bath. If you can walk that far after we’re done.”

Emma slammed into Kitty with her breasts and mouth smothering Kitty’s body. The ball gag had been out, but Kitty had been reduced to nothing other than incoherent moans. Any feeble protests she might have had was gone. The sensation of being double stuffed, along with Emma’s breasts just against her back made Kitty cry out. 

The White Queen turned Shadowcat to look her in the eyes for a few final strokes. The view of Kitty’s ass gaping underneath the thrusts of made Emma reach her edge. Emma stroked her clit while she pounded Kitty in her tight back entrance. Closer, closer, and now Emma bottomed out and came all over the place, as did Kitty.

Kitty Pryde dropped onto the desk, truly broken. Drool spilled out of the side of her mouth as her eyes rolled completely back. Emma pulled away and marveled her latest handiwork. She went all in on this one and it showed. 

The strap on, her personal bitch breaker, had been dirtied by Kitty’s anus. Perhaps, Emma should make her clean it. But truly, she’s done this for enough to the brunette for one night. Perhaps another time, she would put Kitty’s smart mouth to use. 

Emma unhooked the collar from Kitty and gave her one last kiss to ensure her domination. Kitty submitted and succumbed to the White Queen’s hungry mouth. 

Kitty resolved to turn the tables on Emma one day. Although, maybe it was not the best idea to think up revenge plots with the telepath nearby.   
**End.**


End file.
